ExCassonova or Cassonova?
by letyourselfbeknown
Summary: Just read the prologue. Rating may change.
1. everything

**CHARACTERS; MAIN: GA UEL, YI JEONG**

**SETTING: NEW CALEDONIA**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

_Ga Uel and Yi Jeong were the best of friends since they were babies to 5 year old, and they played with eachother all the time Ga Uel being the heiress of 'THE CHU ELECTRONICS' and Yi Jeong being the heir of the 2nd biggest meuseum in the world, they were allowed to, but then they were moved apart by business. Then, Ga uel and Yi jeong started a realationship after they met at Shinhwa High (12 years later Ga Uel being 17 and Yi Jeong 18) and are comming into some problems, some people still think that Yi Jeong is still the cassonova that he was before, can he fix the misunderstandings before ga uel is fed up with him? Will he crack under the pressure and go back to his old ways? Will Ga Eul leave him? all these questions will be rewarded with answers later in the story!_

[if you have any ideas for the story, tell me araso?]

letyourselfbeknown signing out. -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes i own BOF and im going to blow up the moon with it, and for those _'special' _people who didn't catch my sarcasm, NO i dont own BOF. No coppyright infringement intended.**

**CHARACTERS; MAIN: GA UEL, YI JEONG**

**SETTING: NEW CALEDONIA**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were the best of friends since they were babies to 5 year old, and they played with eachother all the time Ga Eul being the heiress of 'THE CHU ELECTRONICS' and Yi Jeong being the heir of the 2nd biggest meuseum in the world, they were allowed to, but then they were moved apart by business. Then, Ga Eul and Yi jeong started a realationship after they met at Shinhwa High (12 years later Ga Eul being 17 and Yi Jeong 18) and are comming into some problems._

* * *

_ Some people still think that Yi Jeong is still the cassonova that he was before, can he fix the misunderstandings before Ga Eul get fed up with him? Will he crack under the pressure and go back to his old ways? Will Ga Eul leave him? all these questions will be rewarded with answers later in the story!_

* * *

[if you have any ideas for the story, tell me okey?]

letyourselfbeknown signing out. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yes i own BOF and im going to blow up the moon with it, and for those _'special' _people who didn't catch my sarcasm, NO i dont own BOF. No coppyright infringement intended.**

**CHARACTERS; MAIN: GA UEL, YI JEONG**

**SETTING: NEW CALEDONIA**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were the best of friends since they were babies to 5 year old, and they played with eachother all the time Ga Eul being the heiress of 'THE CHU ELECTRONICS' and Yi Jeong being the heir of the 2nd biggest meuseum in the world, they were allowed to, but then they were moved apart by business. Then, Ga Eul and Yi jeong started a realationship after they met at S_

hinhwa High (12 years later Ga Eul being 17 and Yi Jeong 18) and are comming into some problems.

* * *

_ Some people still think that Yi Jeong is still the cassonova that he was before, can he fix the misunderstandings before Ga Eul get fed up with him? Will he crack under the pressure and go back to his old ways? Will Ga Eul leave him? all these questions will be rewarded with answers later in the story!_

* * *

[if you have any ideas for the story, tell me okey?]

letyourselfbeknown signing out. -_-

**OKAY, SO FOR SOME RETARTED REASON, MY ACCOUNT WON'T LET ME EDIT ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO ILL JUST CONTINUE ON THIS, THERE WILL BE THESE BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS SO U CAN TELL ITS A DIFFERENT CHAPTER. OKAY SO WHEN I ADD MORE, I WILL ADD A CHAPTER THAT I CAN'T EDIT, SO YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I DON'T OWN BOF, I WISH DID, BUT I DON'T, SO THE PLOT'S IS MINE, SO YEAH.**

**SETTING: NEW CALEDONIA**

**CHAPTER 2: _SOME_ PEOPLE DON'T KNOW YET.**

Ga Eul POV:

'Finally!' i thought as i took a few steps off the private plane and breathing in the slty air of the ocean nearby and smiled a warm smile that could melt the coldest hearts in a second. Once i stepped off the plane completely, Yi Jeong Sunbae took hold of my hand and said, "Let's go to the hotel!" and dragged me to his orange sports car to drive insanely fast on the street. My face a mix of admiration and mortal terror. Once i saw Yi Jeong look over and smirk, i yelled "YAH! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he chucked at my red face and angry glare. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned in my seat to face the window and kept in that position until we got to the hotel when i unhooked the seatbelt and got out, then instead of going inside the rooms we started walking with the rest of F4 and Jan Di along the other parts of the hotel. When we passed the pool, 2 women came out and waved at us and Yi Jeong let go of my hand to wave at the catty women and they took that sign to come over, so they did and one hugged Woo Bin and i was totally okay with that since we were not that close, then the other one came and hugged Yi Jeong, so i just kept my cool an the outside and i was really upset on the inside, and walked the other way to go back to rooms and opened mine, i plopped down on the bed and decided to explore the rooms.

Yi Jeong POV:

When she had turned away from me during the car ride, it hurt that she didn't look at me and she opened the door herself instead of waiting for me to walk to the other side to open it for her. Once we passed the pool, i looked at the woman who just came out and i just naturally took my had form the hand within and waved, i guess i forgot that i had Ga Eul by my side and when i saw them comming, i naturally gave her a cassanova smile and hugged her. Once i was finished, i finally came to my senses and looked for Ga Eul, i saw her large sun hat pretty far away and i didn't know where she was going, i just stood there until i saw the sun hat dissapper behind other people and i finally started moving and looked around from where i saw her dissapper and was dissappointed that i couldn't see her anywhere and i sprinted now in a full panic mode and said to them hyperventilating, " Do you know (huff) where she could have (huff) gone?", Jan Di looked at me and instead of yelling vicious things i know she was thinking of telling me she just nodded her head 'no', breathed out heavily, turned around and walked towards where Ga Eul went and the F4 were really confused, Then Ji Hoo finally said, " I think we need to follow Jan Di." and started striding towards Jan Di and the i rapidly followed and disappered in the mass of people. Once we got to the rooms, we were all confused and Jan Di rolled her eyes and said,"Yah! Smart ones! She went to her room!" then realization dawned on us, she got upset and decided she would just leave.

**OKAY, SO ANOTHER CHAPTER, I'VE JUST HAD A LOT OF TIME TO BURN ON FRIDAYS AND SUNDAYS, SO IM TRYING TO MAKE SOME CHAPTERS TO KEEP ME BUSY, AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I JUST POST WHENEVER I HAVE THE TIME, SO YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN BOF, BUT THAT IS TOTALRY OKAY WITH MEH, SO YEAH.**

**OKAY, I'LL JUST SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ I KNOW, BUT _NOT YET _I NEED TO DO THE SETTING AND THE POV, AND THE CHAPTER NAME.**

**SETTING: GA EUL'S ROOM**

**CHAPTER 3: YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU? DON'T ANSWER THAT.**

Yi Jeong's POV

I started knocking softly on her door and when she didn't answer, i started knocking harder and more persistent until i was going back to ask if Jan Di had a key when i flet a lump in my pocket and took it out 'Yi Jeong, you are a moron...' i thought, it was a spare key to any of the rooms (his face T-T). I turned around and walked back to Ga eul's door and put it in, once i had turned it and opened the door, i saw Ga Eulwith a bed head and a pillow in defence mode, in my head i was thinking 'what's with the pill-' i didn't even finish the thought when i felt it slam down on my head and again and again.

Ga Eul's POV

After i finished looking around, i yawned and i realised i must be very tried and i climbed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly... then i hear a soft knock on the door and i thought 'they can come back later' then the knocks became persistent, and that frightened me, still half asleep i climbed down from the bed and grabbed one of the really fluffy pillow and cautiously walked to the door and then i heard a key turning in the lock! i took a defencive stance and waited... once a figure came into view, i slammed the pillow down multiple times on thier head and i opened my eyes and came back to my senses and saw Yi Jeong sunbae holding his head and said,"Well i guess i deserved that..." then i took hold of the pillow again and hit him over his head a few more times for good measure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes i own BOF and im going to blow up the moon with it, and for those _'special' _people who didn't catch my sarcasm, NO i dont own BOF. No coppyright infringement intended.**

**CHARACTERS; MAIN: GA UEL, YI JEONG**

**SETTING: NEW CALEDONIA**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were the best of friends since they were babies to 5 year old, and they played with eachother all the time Ga Eul being the heiress of 'THE CHU ELECTRONICS' and Yi Jeong being the heir of the 2nd biggest meuseum in the world, they were allowed to, but then they were moved apart by business. Then, Ga Eul and Yi jeong started a realationship after they met at S_

hinhwa High (12 years later Ga Eul being 17 and Yi Jeong 18) and are comming into some problems.

* * *

_ Some people still think that Yi Jeong is still the cassonova that he was before, can he fix the misunderstandings before Ga Eul get fed up with him? Will he crack under the pressure and go back to his old ways? Will Ga Eul leave him? all these questions will be rewarded with answers later in the story!_

* * *

[if you have any ideas for the story, tell me okey?]

letyourselfbeknown signing out. -_-

**OKAY, SO FOR SOME RETARTED REASON, MY ACCOUNT WON'T LET ME EDIT ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO ILL JUST CONTINUE ON THIS, THERE WILL BE THESE BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS SO U CAN TELL ITS A DIFFERENT CHAPTER. OKAY SO WHEN I ADD MORE, I WILL ADD A CHAPTER THAT I CAN'T EDIT, SO YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I DON'T OWN BOF, I WISH DID, BUT I DON'T, SO THE PLOT'S IS MINE, SO YEAH.**

**SETTING: NEW CALEDONIA**

**CHAPTER 2: _SOME_ PEOPLE DON'T KNOW YET.**

Ga Eul POV:

'Finally!' i thought as i took a few steps off the private plane and breathing in the slty air of the ocean nearby and smiled a warm smile that could melt the coldest hearts in a second. Once i stepped off the plane completely, Yi Jeong Sunbae took hold of my hand and said, "Let's go to the hotel!" and dragged me to his orange sports car to drive insanely fast on the street. My face a mix of admiration and mortal terror. Once i saw Yi Jeong look over and smirk, i yelled "YAH! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he chucked at my red face and angry glare. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned in my seat to face the window and kept in that position until we got to the hotel when i unhooked the seatbelt and got out, then instead of going inside the rooms we started walking with the rest of F4 and Jan Di along the other parts of the hotel. When we passed the pool, 2 women came out and waved at us and Yi Jeong let go of my hand to wave at the catty women and they took that sign to come over, so they did and one hugged Woo Bin and i was totally okay with that since we were not that close, then the other one came and hugged Yi Jeong, so i just kept my cool an the outside and i was really upset on the inside, and walked the other way to go back to rooms and opened mine, i plopped down on the bed and decided to explore the rooms.

Yi Jeong POV:

When she had turned away from me during the car ride, it hurt that she didn't look at me and she opened the door herself instead of waiting for me to walk to the other side to open it for her. Once we passed the pool, i looked at the woman who just came out and i just naturally took my had form the hand within and waved, i guess i forgot that i had Ga Eul by my side and when i saw them comming, i naturally gave her a cassanova smile and hugged her. Once i was finished, i finally came to my senses and looked for Ga Eul, i saw her large sun hat pretty far away and i didn't know where she was going, i just stood there until i saw the sun hat dissapper behind other people and i finally started moving and looked around from where i saw her dissapper and was dissappointed that i couldn't see her anywhere and i sprinted now in a full panic mode and said to them hyperventilating, " Do you know (huff) where she could have (huff) gone?", Jan Di looked at me and instead of yelling vicious things i know she was thinking of telling me she just nodded her head 'no', breathed out heavily, turned around and walked towards where Ga Eul went and the F4 were really confused, Then Ji Hoo finally said, " I think we need to follow Jan Di." and started striding towards Jan Di and the i rapidly followed and disappered in the mass of people. Once we got to the rooms, we were all confused and Jan Di rolled her eyes and said,"Yah! Smart ones! She went to her room!" then realization dawned on us, she got upset and decided she would just leave.

**(") -**

**OKAY, SO ANOTHER CHAPTER, I'VE JUST HAD A LOT OF TIME TO BURN ON FRIDAYS AND SUNDAYS, SO IM TRYING TO MAKE SOME CHAPTERS TO KEEP ME BUSY, AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I JUST POST WHENEVER I HAVE THE TIME, SO YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN BOF, BUT THAT IS TOTALRY OKAY WITH MEH, SO YEAH.**

**OKAY, I'LL JUST SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ I KNOW, BUT _NOT YET _I NEED TO DO THE SETTING AND THE POV, AND THE CHAPTER NAME.**

**SETTING: GA EUL'S ROOM**

**CHAPTER 3: YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU? DON'T ANSWER THAT.**

Yi Jeong's POV

I started knocking softly on her door and when she didn't answer, i started knocking harder and more persistent until i was going back to ask if Jan Di had a key when i flet a lump in my pocket and took it out 'Yi Jeong, you are a moron...' i thought, it was a spare key to any of the rooms (his face T-T). I turned around and walked back to Ga eul's door and put it in, once i had turned it and opened the door, i saw Ga Eulwith a bed head and a pillow in defence mode, in my head i was thinking 'what's with the pill-' i didn't even finish the thought when i felt it slam down on my head and again and again.

Ga Eul's POV

After i finished looking around, i yawned and i realised i must be very tried and i climbed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly... then i hear a soft knock on the door and i thought 'they can come back later' then the knocks became persistent, and that frightened me, still half asleep i climbed down from the bed and grabbed one of the really fluffy pillow and cautiously walked to the door and then i heard a key turning in the lock! i took a defencive stance and waited... once a figure came into view, i slammed the pillow down multiple times on thier head and i opened my eyes and came back to my senses and saw Yi Jeong sunbae holding his head and said,"Well i guess i deserved that..." then i took hold of the pillow again and hit him over his head a few more times for good measure.

**(")-**

**OKAY, SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY, I HAD A VERY HECTIC SCHEDUAL, SO SORRY, TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I WILL POST ONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK! YAY! AND THEN MAYBE ONE ON THE WEEKEND. SO YEAH**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I _REALLY_ NEED TO GO OVER THIS AGAIN? NO? GOOD.**

**SETTING: GA EUL'S ROOM**

**CHAPTER 4: WHAT?**

Ga eul's POV

After i stopped, i looked at Yi Jeong with a poker face and said, "How did you get in here, why are you here, and aren't you supposed to be with your 'friend'?" she asked with a large hint of aggrivation on the last part. "aish! why do you ask so many questions? how do you expect me to answer all of the questions with you yelling new ones every nanosecond!?" he replied. i was taken aback and so i did the only logical thing to do in the situation i was in at the time, "AISH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled as he hopped on one foot while clutching one of his legs in his hands after i kicked him in the shin. "THAT WAS FOR YELLING AT ME! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT IF I WOUNDED YOU, THEN YOU START YELLING AT ME! TALK ABOUT RUBBING SALT INTO A WOUND!" i screamed.

Yi Jeong's POV

'SHE KICKED ME! SHE ACTUALLY KICKED ME!' i thought, then she yelled at me "THAT WAS FOR YELLING AT ME! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT IF I WOUNDED YOU, THEN YOU START YELLING AT ME! TALK ABOUT RUBBING SALT INTO A WOUND!" 'what was that last part about?' i questioned myself internally. then realization dawned one me. Ga Eul was jeaulous! i then remebered that i had promised to leave my old ways! 'aish! yi jeong pabo pabo...' then i took a step forward and before she could react and take a step back, i gathered her up in my arms in a hug and i buried my nose in her hair.

**OKAY, I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM AS FREQUENT AS POSSIBLE! OKAY?**

**(")-**


End file.
